Fear Scares Even The Bravest Of People
by Lushyypants9
Summary: When Alice Deveroux commits a crime and is taken to the palace, she meets King Loki. What will happen now that he has this fascination over her? Apparently her parents know why, it's already happening...
1. King Loki

**SO, FOR A LONG TIME NOW, I HAVE BEEN COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH LOKI AND TOM HIDDLESTON THEY ARE FUCKING AWESOME! SO I FELT AS THOUGH I HAD TO WRITE ANOTHER FANFICTION BECAUSE THIS IDEA WILL NOT LEAVE ME ALONE, I AM SO SORRY IF I DON'T FREQUENTLY UPDATE BUT I'M IN SCHOOL SO IT'S INCREDIBLY HARD BUT I WILL! FRET NOT MY DEAR LOKI OBSESSORS; THIS IS THE START OF A BRAND NEW BEGINNING!**

* * *

"Hey, get your filthy hands off me!" I struggled against the grubby hands holding my shoulders up that were dragging me to their King. I was thrown forcefully on to the shiny, golden ground, I landed with an 'umph'. The two guards that had hauled me over to the King's Palace move backwards slightly and bowed down to the King I guess was in front of me. Their work had been done. The King's guards were known as The Brothers.

When I landed painfully on the ground, my eyes shot up and gazed into the eyes of my captor. My heart skipped at beat for a second before I realised who this was. These eyes contained cruelness inside of them, with the colours of sea blue with a mix of green inside of them. There was a slight stir of something deep in his eyes that faded quickly before I could discover what it was.

"Who have you brought me today gentlemen?" His husky voice cutting right through me.

"Her name is Alice Deveroux, your highness"

"Alice" He whispered. "Such a beautiful name, for a beautiful young girl"

I sneered at him, but I daren't make a move from my current position on the ground with my hands tied in front of me. King Loki held his staff under my chin, forcing myself to lift my head up meeting his eyes once more, and stood up ungracefully, otherwise no doubt what this man could do to me.

"What did you do Alice Deveroux?" His very accent and huskiness made me fear for my life in more ways than once. I knew for a fact that now King Loki had seen me, he won't even forget me. I was stupid to get caught but I had to do it. For my sister.

"I did nothing" I replied harshly. All of a sudden, the boot of one of the Brothers smashed into my ribs, causing me to yell in pain and double over.

"He is the King, you worthless peasant, you will respect him!" One of the Brothers, I think his name was George, he was the meanest out of the two; scowled at me from behind.

King Loki smirked but defended me. "Now, now gentlemen, do not harm the poor girl, we don't know what she did yet" He smiled the creepiest of smiles.

"She stole your highness." The other Brother James spoke up this time, without a single shred of harshness towards me. I've known him ever since we were little; he had a crush on me. I hope he still doesn't. But at this minute in time it is incredibly useful and appreciated.

"She stole" King Loki smirked and then began to laugh unexpectedly, his laugh bouncing off every wall in the main hall. The Brothers and I stared at him confused. When he finally finished, he looked at me, creeping me out a little. He seemed as though he was observing me, which was further scaring me. King Loki was one to be feared.

"What did you steal Miss Deveroux?" His calm voice creating even more fear inside my body. What the hell was happening? How was he doing this? But by the look on his gorgeous face, I think I'm about to find out.

* * *

**THANKS GUYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW FANFICTION! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW – GINGERDEPPHEAD.**


	2. It's already happening

**I know this is a short chapter but I'm still slightly working out the kinks to this, if anyone has any ideas I would be so grateful, I'm not sure what to do next, and I don't want to delete it! But here is the next chapter. I only own the Deveroux family.**

* * *

I sighed silently. "Just a loaf of bread."

Loki peered down at me observantly, taking in every detail, I didn't think he could tell that I was poor judging by his silence.

"You stole a loaf of bread?" I nodded in response. "Why?" He asked.

"My family is starving, I had to do something." I fessed. Loki nodded and paced slightly.

"Very well, gentlemen you will let Miss Deveroux go and if she needs anything give it to her."

The Brothers and myself stared at the King in shock. He was willingly going to give me food to feed my family and clothes and the necessities?

"But your highness-"

"No buts! No go! Take her back to her family and give her, food and clothes, I am not to be questioned is that clear?" The Brother's nodded and lifted me up from the floor and they practically dragged me out of the castle and back home. I couldn't understand why the King would do such a thing. He craved fear and power over everyone in Asguard. It didn't make any sence.

My raven hair fell over one shoulder as The Brother's roughly pushed me to the ground and threw a bag of coins next to me. I gazed at them much like I did to the King and waited for them to say something.

"If you need anything come to the castle and King Loki will give you what you need, but that should do for now." One of the Brothers pointed to the sack next to me and then they both walked away, glaring at people.

I hesitantly touched the sack containing God knows how much and then pulled it close to me gently.

* * *

When I finally got home my Mother demanded where I had been.

"Mama, I am fine, I have got us food that could last a whole week! And clothes for us!" My Mother's frightful brown eyes stared into my ecstatic ones.

"What is wrong?"

"My dear girl, where did you get all this from?" Rather than telling my Mother the truth I told her I stole all of it, she seemed satisfied with the answer and she helped me put everything away. Me and Mother looked over towards the door when we heard it open, letting the sunlight in.

"Papa!" I grinned and ran towards him and he groaned but hugged me back.

"Hello, Alice dear."

"Alice!" My gaze switched down to the two twins standing in front of my Father.

"Boys! I've got a surprise for you!" My little brothers Peter and Kyle followed me to and I showed them, that I got them some new and better clothes for their little forms and a few toys for them to play with and the cheered, and I smiled at them.

"Daniel, I'm worried about her. It's happening." Daniel glanced down at his distraught wife and squeezed her gently.

"I am to Molly, but it was destined."

"What do you think he will do with her?" Molly whispered.

Daniel sighed. "I don't know. But I know he will not hurt her. At least not yet. I guess we'll have to wait and see."


End file.
